


Take Me With You

by voodoogypsyeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dark, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: A re-telling of the beginning of Season 10, wherein Sam finds Dean and locks him up in the bunker's dungeon - but in this re-telling, Sam's plans for Dean don't quite involve curing him.Oh and Sam doesn't have his arm in a sling in this. I know, I know, how cruel of me.





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. This fic was brought to you by Portishead's All Mine playing on a loop.

_You can't stand the fact that he's mine._

_He's **mine.**_

No one had ever said those words to Sam, speaking of Dean, and he would ensure that no one ever would again.

He had torn apart countless demons to get to Dean. And when tearing them apart had gotten him nowhere, he had torn himself apart as well.

He had stared longingly at the blade from which his captive demon's blood dripped. Felt the hopelessness within him falling away as he lifted the blade to his tongue, tasting the power he had once known. Saw the demon's eyes widen in fear.

He couldn't wait to see Crowley's eyes do the same.

When he finally tracked Dean down, Crowley had fled, likely with the knowledge of what Sam had been doing to his underlings and a desire to avoid sharing their fate. And Dean had just sat there in that empty bar at that piano, waiting and twirling the First Blade on one fingertip, pulling up a drop of blood that taunted Sam. He likely knew what Sam had been up to as well. He leveled a grin over at Sam.

"Hey little brother."

Sam just stood there taking in the sight of Dean, a sight that he had been so starved for... then he remembered how to speak.

"Dean... what are you doing here?"

"Drinking and fucking and failing to see how it's any of your business," replied Dean, standing and walking towards Sam. Sam watched Dean's finger heal and licked his lips.

Dean moved past Sam to sit at the counter and pour himself a drink. He held out an empty glass to Sam with a question in his eyes. Sam only frowned.

"I'm not here to drink with you, Dean, I'm here to take you home."

Dean laughed at that.

"Yeah, I hear you've been drinking something else lately in your efforts to find me," Dean mused. "But I'm not gonna offer you any demon juice, Sammy. And I'm not coming home with you."

"So you're just gonna stay here... with _Crowley_ ," seethed Sam.

"That's what I'm gonna do, Sammy." Dean drank his drink and poured himself another. "Gonna stay here and get shitfaced night after night with Crowley. Fuckin' living the dream."

"Why the hell would you-"

"Sam, for fuck's sake, take a goddamn hint," Dean spat at him. "I don't _want_ to be around you." They both shook, with anger, with despair.

_Sammy, please, for your own sake, leave me._

The human in Dean pleaded for the life of his brother. How he missed his brother, it was painful, but not as painful as the thought of killing him. He pleaded with the demon part of himself to let Sam go.

The human and the demon, with sorrow and with glee, said to Sam, "Come on, Sammy boy, ask yourself why I would want to be around someone as pathetic as you - you can't fucking save me from the Mark, all you _can_ do is suck down demon blood and try to convince yourself you're doing it for a good reason, but you _know_ deep down that there is no good reason."

Sam looked seconds away from shattering into pieces. Eyes on Dean's, burning with tears.

Dean delivered the killing blow, meant as a mercy to Sam.

"At least Crowley is honest about who and what he is. At least he doesn't go around sucking up demon scum claiming it's for some noble cause. So yes, Sam, I'm staying here, with Crowley."

Tears ran down Sam's face but the expression was cold. Dean saw Sam's hands shaking at his sides. Then one of those hands raised up at him.

And Dean's throat clamped shut. He tried with all of his might to force it back open but he couldn't. He fought for air, clutched at his neck and stared helplessly into Sam's eyes... the darkness of Sam's eyes... before the world went black.

He awoke in the bunker's dungeon.

His eyes wearily opened, saw the handcuffs and ropes binding him to the chair in the center of the devil's trap.

He raised his eyes to meet Sam's.

Sam was sitting against the wall, elbows on his spread knees, head bowed. Tense. His teeth grinding, his fingers twitching. His eyes burning into Dean's.

Dean tested his restraints and sighed when they didn't give.

"Seriously, Darth Vader? You force-choke me and drag me back here to throw me into this dungeon, for what? What are you trying to accomplish here? How many times do I have to tell you to fuck off and leave me alone?"

Sam just sat there and stared at Dean for several seconds. Then he got to his feet, tilting his head back, then slowly side to side, his joints creaking. He walked forward until he was standing in front of Dean's chair.

He leaned down to grip the arms of the chair, their eyes still locked and their faces now inches apart. Dean was maintaining his outward calm but inside him crept fear.

Sam's eyes were darker than Dean had ever seen them, the pupils blotting out the irises.

"Tell me you don't love me," Sam hissed.

"I don't love you," Dean lied. The lie came easy, as it always had for Dean. Never would he have given voice to the true nature of his feelings for Sam. And as a demon, the lie came easier than ever, dancing out of his mouth with a cold smile.

Sam's eyes flickered over Dean's face. He was shaking, and Dean couldn't tell what he was shaking with, whether it was anger or hurt... or hunger.

Sam's eyes fell upon the Mark on Dean's arm.

He moved to kneel beside Dean, beside the Mark, his fingers sliding over Dean's cuffed wrist. And Dean could see the hunger plain on Sam's face as he leaned down to sink his teeth into the Mark.

Dean shouted with pain and pulled uselessly at his restraints again. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU JUNKIE!!"

Sam only dug his teeth in deeper, growling into Dean's arm as blood oozed out of it, closing his eyes as he drank Dean's blood. He licked at the wound before pulling away, standing in front of Dean again, his face bloody and his expression feral.

Dean looked down at his arm to see the wound disappear, the Mark unmarred. He glared up at Sam.

"So is that why I'm here, to just be your demon juicebox you can suck on when you get thirsty?"

"You know you're more to me than that," said Sam, his voice quiet and dark. His fingers ghosted along the side of Dean's face. Dean shivered at the touch, but not with fear, not with disgust... with something else. Sam's head tipped to one side as he gazed at Dean.

"I'm tired of this, Dean... I'm tired of you ignoring what's between us, of you running off with other people instead of staying here with me where you belong."

Dean's face screwed up in outrage. " _Belong?_ I don't _belong_ to you. I don't belong to anyone."

Sam dropped onto Dean's lap, straddling his thighs.

"Keep denying it," Sam whispered into Dean's ear, "you're not fooling anyone."

More shivers ran through Dean and he couldn't deny they were shivers of pleasure. Sam's low voice in his ear, Sam's strong body against his, the energy between them sparking dangerously. Dean involuntarily pushed closer.

"There's nothing I won't do for you," murmured Sam, pushing closer to meet Dean. "Nothing I won't give for you. Nothing, Dean."

His voice grew rougher as he spoke, and he nudged his hips forward to press his clothed erection against Dean's hand. The tip of Sam's nose dragged down Dean's neck, his breaths hot and hungry on Dean's skin.

Sam could hear Dean's blood rushing through his veins, could feel Dean's heart pounding so close to his own. Could still taste the sweetness of Dean's blood on his tongue. So much sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted.

He licked at Dean's neck and Dean let out a ragged breath.

_It's wrong, and it's bad, and we shouldn't._

Sam remembered those words from Ruby... tempting him, knowing that what he truly wanted was his brother. Wrong. Bad. Shouldn't. And her lips had been as full as Dean's. He had closed his eyes, saw himself kissing Dean instead of her, saw himself fucking Dean instead of her.

But right here, right now, he felt _Dean_ up against him, not an illusion of Dean. He smelled Dean's scent, heard Dean panting, and felt Dean's fingers spreading out over the tented crotch of his jeans, feeling his cock straining at the fabric.

Wrong.

Bad.

_Shouldn't._

But it was the only _good_ thing he'd ever known in life. Him and Dean. Together.

Sam shifted back to look into Dean's eyes. They were still Dean's eyes, shifting green and gold. So beautiful. The pupils spreading with desire as they gazed at Sam.

"I belong to you... and you belong to me," said Sam softly, pressing their noses together. "And this is _right_. You know it is."

Dean panted hungrily against Sam's mouth. He leaned up to to capture Sam's lips with his.

Sam leaned back. "Tell me, Dean."

Dean looked pleadingly up at Sam.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you _want_ me."

The powerful need for Sam and the will to ignore that need battled fiercely within Dean. But Sam's fingers tipped his chin up, and as Dean stared into his brother's stormy eyes, he felt that willpower disintegrate.

He licked his lips and croaked, "I love you, Sammy. _God_ I fucking want you, I want you so much I can't fucking _take_ it."

Sam's eyes shaded over with lust. The ropes and cuffs around Dean's wrists and ankles snapped off of him and before Dean could process that, Sam's mouth was on his.

They kissed hard and bloody, teeth sinking into lips, tongues twisting together to share the taste of each other, fingers raking through each other's hair. They growled their desire at each other and Sam rolled his hips forward to press their arousals together.

Dean knocked Sam to the floor and stood above him, baring his blood-stained teeth in a grin.

"You let me go. Bad move."

Sam replied with a bloody grin of his own.

"You're not my prisoner. Like I said, Dean... you're more to me than that."

Dean looked down at Sam the way a hungry dog would look at a piece of meat. He lowered himself onto Sam's lap, pushed his fingers into Sam's long hair, leaned down and sank his teeth into Sam's long neck.

Sam arched up against Dean, crying out in both pain and pleasure. Dean sucked hard at Sam's neck, drawing as much blood as he could, then leaned back up and opened his mouth against Sam's to feed his own blood back to him. Sam groaned and drank it all, licking every drop out of Dean's mouth and sucking at Dean's tongue for more.

Sam tore at Dean's clothes and Dean leaned up to take off his shirt and undershirt. Sam took off Dean's belt, opened his fly and Dean pushed down his jeans and boxers, kicking them aside.

Sam flipped them over, mouth watering at the sight of Dean's naked body underneath his. He ripped off his own shirts, buttons flying, fabric tearing, Dean's hands sliding up to touch the skin Sam bared to him. Sam shoved down his jeans and underwear and Dean's hand eagerly encircled the deliciously thick cock that sprang free of Sam's clothes, squeezing and pulling a moan out of Sam.

Sam curled his fingers around Dean's length, slipped his thumb over the precome-slicked head, purred at the throaty moan Dean let out. The fingers of Sam's other hand danced their way up Dean's leanly muscled torso, and when they reached Dean's collarbone, they curled down and Sam's fingernails sliced their way back down Dean's chest.

Dean stuttered out profanities as Sam leaned down to lick at the cuts he'd opened on Dean's chest. Sam watched the cuts close themselves and laughed low, higher than he'd ever been. He opened up Dean's skin again, drinking Dean's power, feeling Dean's fingernails biting into his arm and holding Sam close.

Sam moved down Dean's body, tossed his hair back and gave Dean's dick a torturously slow lick, made Dean arch off the floor and cry his name out. Dean's fingers slithered into Sam's hair as the younger man's head bobbed over him, sucking Dean deeper and deeper and deeper until Dean's dick breached his throat, then he pulled back dragging his teeth along Dean's shaft as he did so.

Sam licked at the tender flesh of Dean's aching balls, just as slowly as he'd licked Dean's cock. Dean moaned Sam's name, then gasped it as his ass was pulled open and Sam's tongue slid lower to circle his rim.

Sam's tongue pushed inside and Dean tensed and wondered for a second if he should stop Sam. Then he moaned Sam's name even louder, gripped Sam's hair even harder, as Sam started to fuck Dean with his tongue.

A long finger worked its way into Dean as well, feeling into him as more fingers worked around Dean's opening, massaging him, urging the muscles to relax. Eventually more fingers joined the first inside Dean, sliding deep into him, stretching him wide open.

Sam's fingers gripped Dean's wrist as he pulled back and Dean cried out as Sam bit deeply into his arm, drinking until Sam's mouth overflowed with blood. Sam knelt between Dean's spread legs and spat the blood into one hand. Dean watched, equal parts turned on and terrified, as Sam slicked himself with blood and saliva and precome.

Sam's demonic black eyes met Dean's as he positioned himself and began to push inside of Dean. Dean made a choked noise and Sam let out a deep groan as his huge blood-slicked cock stretched Dean, burned its way into him.

"Wait," Dean gasped, and Sam stilled.

"I want you to cuff me again."

A wicked grin crept over Sam's face. He held up a hand and the cuffs flew into it, then he snapped them back around Dean's wrists, pinning them above his head. Dean shuddered.

"Fuck... you don't even need these to hold me down, do you, you could just hold me down with your _mind_."

"True," murmured Sam, "but the restraints are fun." Sam's fingers traced along the metal against Dean's skin. Then his hips pulled back and snapped forward, shoving himself deep into Dean's body, and Dean let out a demonic roar that shook the room. Sam grinned wider and started to fuck him hard, holding Dean's wrists against the floor.

Sam felt warm fresh blood around his cock and paused for a moment, gazing down at Dean with concern, but Dean only pulled him closer and moaned for more. Sam leaned down to swallow Dean's moans, fucking Dean's mouth with his tongue as he fucked Dean's perfect ass and Dean drew Sam in as close as he could get. The two of them wanted to be as close to each other as they possibly could, to have nothing between them at all, not even skin.

Sam pumped Dean's dick in his hand as he pumped inside of him, faster and faster, until his lips tore away from Dean's and he howled as his orgasm crashed down on him. Dean came in his hand, splattering them both with his come, screaming Sam's name as Sam's come shot searing hot into him.

Both men shook as they pulled apart, Sam laying beside Dean in the devil's trap. They laid on their backs with chests heaving, their bodies painted with blood and come.

Sam reached one hand towards the edge of the symbol on the ground and pressed up against an invisible force. He laughed breathily.

" _Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_ ," sang Sam with a grin at Dean. Dean laughed hoarsely.

"You gonna cut off my ear now?"

"Not unless you want me to." Sam rolled back on top of Dean, nipping at his ear. "Seems we're both stuck in this devil's trap now."

"You're trapped too?"

Sam sat up straddling Dean's waist. "Maybe," he murmured, a smile touching his lips.

He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and began to chant in Latin. The room started to reverberate with power, the walls shook, books flew from shelves outside of the dungeon, the chair Dean had been sitting in splintered... Sam threw his head back and boomed out a final word of Latin as the ground cracked below them, splitting the devil's trap in half.

Dean looked around, eyes wide, before raising his eyes to Sam's.

"All hail the Boy King," he said fondly, and Sam grinned down at him.


End file.
